


Laugh and Applaud

by MissEctofeature (EctoYasai)



Category: Ocsity
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoYasai/pseuds/MissEctofeature
Summary: A Kage le roban el papel de protagonista en un musical.





	

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, cuando cuatro chicos de catorce años esperaban sentados en un parque, esperando al niño que los habia llamado allí. Habia un silencio incomodo. No todos los dias Kage Yasai te avisaba a las 10 de la mañana un Sábado para "algo urgente", y luego tardaba veinte minutos en aparecer.  
El primero en hablar fue un albino con cara de pocos amigos.  
\- **Bueno, ha sido un placer. Pero yo me voy.** -Soltó Haiboku bajando de un salto del banco en el que se habia subido.  
\- **¡Espera, Boku! A lo mejor a Kage le ha pasado algo**... -Genki también se levantó, preocupado.  
\- **O se ha quedado dormido.** -Lyel se giró para marcharse pero se quedó quieto por algun motivo.  
\- **Venga, Naoki, vamon... Oh dios.** -Naoki se cubrió la boca.  
De nuevo se hizo el silencio, y Boku dio media vuelta para ver que les habia pasado a esos tres. En seguida lo entendió.  
Kage.  
No, no era Kage como siempre. Tenia el pelo corto y... Marrón. No es que le quedase mal, pero... Esta raro. Demasiado raro.  
\- **...¿Kage?** -El albino se frotó los ojos. No fue hasta que estuvo cerca que habló.  
\- **...Me llamo Kage Yasai. Y hablo por los árboles. Y tengo que decir... Que nada es perfecto, aquí en Ocsity. Tenemos que cambiar las cosas, y podemos empezar... ¡Plantando esto!** -Y tras el pequeño discursito, sacó la semilla de una cereza.  
Naoki y Genki se miraron levantando una ceja, y casi de inmediato sacaron la linternita de su reloj. Kage reaccionó cubriendose los ojos.  
\- **¡WAGH! ¿QUÉ HACEIS?**  
\- **¿Eh? ¿Nada?**  
\- **No. ¿Qué haces tú?** -Boku se cruzó los brazos, ladeando la cabeza. **-¿Una maldición?**  
\- **¿Qué maldición? ¡Ugh! ¡Es esto!**  
Los cuatro formaron un circulo para leer el folleto que Kage les habia dado. _"Lorax. El musical. Audiciones para Ocsity en el teatro del centro de la ciudad, a las 12 am del Sábado."_  
Boku levantó la vista con una ceja levantada. Los ojos de Kage brillaban como estrellas.  
\- **¡Voy a presentarme para el protagonista!**  
- **Pero... ¿Tu cantas?**  
\- **Claro que canto.**  
\- **¿Desde cuando?**  
\- **No es asunto tuyo.** -Dicho esto, les arrancó el folleto de las manos. - **Asi que, vais a acompañarme a la audición, ¿verdad?**  
\- **Oh, Kage... Me encantaría.** -Boku se giró para marcharse.  
\- **¿Pero?**  
\- **¿Um? Nada. Me encantaría, pero paso.** -Y dicho esto, se largó.  
\- **Principe Kenny me espera para comer.**  
- **¿Eh? ¿Habeis quedado?**  
\- **Um... No. Pero me autoinvito.**  
Kage hizo un pucherito.  
\- **¿Naoki...?**  
\- **Yo estoy ocupado con... Vamos, que estoy ocupado. Otra vez será**. -El rubio se giró también. - **Vamos, Genki.**  
Genki se quedó mirando al pobre Kage, también haciendo un pucherito. Frunció el ceño y suspiró.  
\- **Venga, yo te acompaño.**  
\- **¡Genki!**  
\- **¿E-En serio?**  
El castaño se giró hacia Naoki, con una mueca de disculpa. Como respuesta, este se marchó con un bufido.  
\- **Claro. Puede ser divertido, ¿no?**  
\- **¡GENKI ERES EL MEJOR! No como esos traidores. ¡VERAS! ¡VOY A SER UNA ESTRELLA!**  
Genki sonrió.  
- **Estoy seguro de eso.**

El teatro de Ocsity estaba abarrotado de niños castaños bajitos que querían hacer del protagonista del musical, acompañados por sus estirados padres. Genki estaba algo confuso. Nunca había visto la pelicula, y la verdad es que esto le parecía más bien una conferencia de cabezas marrones. Pero Kage se veía ilusionado, y él era su amigo. ¡Se alegraba mucho por él!  
Mientras Yasai practicaba, se distraia viendo al resto de niños. Marrón, marrón, marrón... ¿Negro?  
\- **¿Uh? ¡Mira, Kage! ¡Es Koji!**  
\- **¿Eh? ¿Koji también se presenta?**  
\- **No creo... ¡Vamos a saludar!**  
Se acercaron al moreno con una sonrisilla. Parecía muy metido en un libro, escudriñando la mirada, como si le costase entenderlo. No fue hasta que estuvieron al lado que Koji notó su presencia.  
\- **¡Kage, Genki! ¿Que hay?**  
\- **Hola, Koji.** -Genki sonrió. - **¿También te gusta el musical?**  
\- **¿Eh? Na' de ezo.** -Soltó, moviendo la mano. - **A Teku lo han contratao' pa ser el malo.**  
\- **¿Teku?**  
Levantaron la mirada hacia el escenario donde el director hablaba tranquilamente con Teku, que parecia algo nevioso.  
\- **Le dan un monton de pasta porque es famoso y eso.** -Volvió la vista al libro. - **Estoy mirando a ver si hay escena de beso, pero no hay na'. Si hay beso yo no quiero que participe.**  
\- **Tranquilo, si es el malo no habrá beso, ¿no Kage?**  
La vista del peliverde estaba fija en una chica, que acompañaba a Teku en el escenario. Era la chica más guapa que habia visto en su vida. Ella tenia que ser... La heroina del musical.  
\- **Para el malo no... Pero... Para el prota...** -Apretó los puños. - **¡TENGO QUE GANAR ESE PAPEL COMO SEA!**  
Genki se encogió de hombros.  
\- **Si le enseñas al director tu amor por las plantas apuesto a que te cogeran sin pensarlo.**  
\- **¿Tu crees?** -A Kage se le dibujó una sonrisa. - **Genki... Muchas gracias por venir conmigo... No se si podría haberlo hecho sin ti.**  
\- **¡Ah! No me lo agradezcas, hombre. Para algo somos amigos.** -Le revolvió el pelo con una risilla.  
\- **...La peluca.**  
\- **...Uy.**  
**\- N-No te preocupes...** -Fue a buscar un espejo, pero Koji le confirmó las sospechas.  
\- **Ze te ve to' lo verde.**  
\- **¡Agh! ¡Genki!** -Lo señaló todo nervioso. - **Por favor estate atento por si me llaman. Voy a ponerme esto bien.**  
\- **Uh... Sin problemas...** -Asintió.  
Y dicho esto, Kage se fue corriendo.

Genki se distrajo mirando a los que empezaban a salir a hacer la prueba. La mayoria eran bastante malos, y comparados con Kage no valían nada. Es como si el papel hubiese sido diseñado para su amigo desde hace tiempo.  
Comentaba un par de cosillas con Koji de cuando en cuando, el cual habia comprobado con exito que no habia escena del beso para el papel del Teku, que era uno de los jueces de la audición.  
\- **Eh, tú.**  
Genki se giró y su rostro se iluminó al ver a Boku, Naoki y Lyel.  
\- **¿Ya ha participado el caracactus o qué?** -Soltó Boku, cruzandose de brazos.  
\- **Está poniendose bien la peluca.** -Rió el castaño. - **Apuesto que lo van a coger.**  
\- **No hemos venido por que nos haya dado pena, que lo sepas.** -Señaló Lyel. - **Es... Todos los planes se han cancelado.**  
\- **Entiendo...** -Sonrió, Genki.  
Entonces, anunciaron por el escenario el nombre de Kage. Una vez... Dos... Genki miró al resto, desesperado y Boku resopló.  
\- **Voy a por él, avisales de que no se ha ido anda.**  
Naoki sonrió.  
\- **Asi que te da igual Kage, ¿mmmm?**  
\- **¿Prefieres ir tú, Kitsu?**  
\- **¡No le hagais esto a Kage, vamos!**  
Genki caminó hacia el escenario para explicar que su amigo estaba a punto de venir, pero al director se le iluminó el rostro.  
\- **Verá, Señor es... Es qu... ¡Umph!**  
Naoki levantó una ceja. El rostro de Genki se había ensombrecido por un momento, pero volvió casi de inmediato con una sonrisa extraña.  
\- **¿Kage Yasai?**  
\- **¡El mismo, Señor!** -Soltó, dando un saltito.  
\- **¿Eh? ¿Pero que dice?** -Preguntó Koji, levantando una ceja.  
\- **Bien, Yasai. Por favor haz la linea.**  
Genki hizo una reverencia y se levantó de forma gracil. Naoki, Lyel y Koji miraban casi sin poder creerlo. Y lo hizo.  
\- **¡Mi nombre es Ted Wiggins, y hablo por los árboles! Y tengo que decir... Que nada es perfecto, aquí en Thneedville. Tenemos que cambiar las cosas, y podemos empezar... ¡Plantando esto!**  
Perfecto. Tan bien como Kage, puede que incluso mejor de lo que el peliverde lo habria hecho.  
\- **Pero Genki...** -Murmuró Naoki con el rostro descompuesto.  
El director y los miembros del jurado se levantaron con aplausos y vitoreos para el muchacho, que parecia complacido.  
\- **Señor... Este chico no se llama Kage es... Genki Kazeki.**  
\- **Me da igual como se llame. ¡Es un genio de la interpretación! ¡Kazeki, el papel el tuyo!**  
\- **Waah ~ Muchas gracias, Señor Director.** -Hizo otra reverencia antes de bajar del escenario, dando saltitos.  
Naoki y Koji se miraron horrorizados. Lyel levantó una ceja.  
Entonces fue cuando llegaron Boku y Kage, el segundo con una enorme sonrisa.  
\- **¡Ya estoy! ¡Estoy nervioso! Ya me toca, ¿verdad? ¡Muchas gracias por venir, chicos!** -Fue hacia el escenario, a pesar de que Naoki intentó detenerlo, y allí encontró a Genki. - **¡Genki! ¡Muchas grac..!**  
\- **¡Kazeki! Felicidades por el papel de Ted. Estoy seguro de que lo harás muy bien si repites lo de ahí arriba.**  
Kage miró confuso a Teku, y luego a su amigo.  
\- **¿Eh...?**  
\- **Ah sí, Kage.** -Genki sonrió, y sus ojos amarillos brillaron con maldad por un momento. - **Ya no tienes que presentarte al papel. Una decepción que te ahorras, ¿eh?**  
**Kage se quedó mirandolo con rostro confuso, sin saber muy bien que decir.**  
\- **¡BOKU, ESPERA! ¡ÉL NO...!**  
\- **¡OYE! ¿A TI QUE TE PASA?**  
Naoki intentó pararlo pero el albino agarró por el cuello de la camiseta a Genki.  
\- **¿Um? ¿Es en serio?**  
Boku frunció el ceño.  
\- **¿Huh?**  
\- **¿En serio te da pena este perdedor? ¿Um...? ¿A todos os da pena? En fin... Los humanos sois muy raros.** -De un golpetazo se soltó de Boku. - **Nos vemos en el estreno ~**  
Teku miró al resto de niños, confuso. Cada vez entendía menos a la juventud de hoy en dia.  
\- **Menudo... capullo.** -Susurró Lyel.  
\- **Kage...**  
\- **Me voy a casa.** -Soltó, lanzando la peluca al suelo y volviendose cabreado. Boku lo miró con preocupación.  
\- **Menudo imbécil, no pienso volver a hablar con él.**  
- **Er Genki sa aburguesao'...**  
\- **No... Ese no era Genki...** -Soltó Naoki, mirando a sus amigos. - **¡Vamos! ¡Teneis que creerme! ¡Ya conoceis a Genki!**  
Todos posaron la vista en Naoki.  
\- **Pero si lo hemos visto todos.**  
\- **Pero... No era él...**  
- **¿Entonces quien era?**  
Naoki se quedó en silencio, y agarró su reloj disimuladamente.  
\- **¿Ves? No puedes defenderlo por todo, Naoki. Anda, vamonos...**

El rubio hizo un pucherito. No era culpa de Genki... Era culpa de Misuta Mubin.

El Yokai Director.


End file.
